


Descobrindo os Sentidos!

by msrafasc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafasc/pseuds/msrafasc
Summary: .Saiyajins.Quem são os Saiyajins?Escuto tanta coisa sobre eles, mas tanta, que me fez perder a conta!Dizem até... que eu sou uma..
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 1





	Descobrindo os Sentidos!

** SENTIDOS **

_Saiyajins_.

Quem são os _Saiyajins_?

Escuto tanta coisa sobre eles, mas tanta, que me fez perder a conta!

Dizem até... que eu sou uma.

Não reconheço cada uma das vozes que narram os feitos desses tais heróis. Apenas a da mamãe. E ela é quem mais fala deles, principalmente de um chamado..., **Son Gohan**. O tom de sua voz, sempre tão serena, até muda, fica mais melódica, boba, sabe? Como se, dentre todos, ele fosse o mais glorioso! Fico até cheia de vaidade, pois, se ela fala assim desse tal **Guerreiro Dourado** , o que não falará de mim, quando descobrir que do meu corpinho resplandece luz?

Ela está me contando mais uma história sobre ele, de como se conheceram e se apaixonaram. Fico confusa. Não era ele o **Guerreiro Dourado** que salvou a terra ao derrotar o asqueroso Cell? Como agora, ele é o **Grande Saiyaman** que combatia o crime ao lado dela em Satan City?

Hãn?

Aprender a voar?

Torneio de artes marciais?

Spopovich?

Um mago chamado Babidi?

Majin Buu?

Peraí, como assim?!

O que é forma **Mistic**?

Eu hein, é cada relato estranho sobre esse _Gohan_ e os _Saiyajins_.

A história que eu mais gosto é a que envolve os raios da Lua e um macaco gigante, ela o chamou de **Oozaru**. Mamãe até me perguntou, super preocupada, se eu nasceria com uma cauda também. Achei engraçado e gargalhei sozinha.

_Não mamãe, eu não tenho uma cauda felpuda_ _igual ao_...

Ah, agora eu entendi tudinho!

O **Gênio Cientista** , de quem ela tanto fala com devoção, é o **Papai**!

De repente, escuto um barulhinho, mamãe se movimenta um pouquinho e, então, para. Fico quietinha e me esforço para prestar atenção e saber o que está acontecendo lá fora.

“ _Cheguei, minhas meninas!_ ”

Uaauu!

O tum-tum cadenciado e tranquilizante do coração da mamãe fica descompensado. É alto e muito rápido. Estou eufórica com a alegria que jorra dentro dela e me envolve. Depois da voz calma e suave da mamãe _,_ essa é a que eu mais gosto de ouvir. E ouvi-las juntas me deixa estranhamente relaxada e feliz.

Ela foi abraçada, beijada e rodopiada.

Yuupiii!

Giro de emoção!

Ops! O que é isso?

Sinto um toque, dois.

É gostoso, _muito!_ , na verdade!

Eu me sinto tão protegida com essa quentinha sensação.

Eu quero que me sintam também. Então, me aproximo o máximo que eu consigo da curvatura da barriga e me remexo ali, para demonstrar que eu gosto daqueles toques.

“ _Sentiu isso, Videl? Ela chutou? Olha, outra vez!”_

A voz ficou contente e a mamãe ainda mais. Eu podia sentir seu amor transbordando. Então, fiz de novo e de novo. Queria deixá-la satisfeita e eu consegui!

“ _Pan? Consegue me ouvir? É o papai!_ ”

Balancei mais forte, pois agora eu realmente compreendi, a voz da qual eu gosto tanto é o _Son Gohan_ , de quem mamãe sempre me diz.

_"Nossa, você é forte como uma Saiyajin! Seu vovô Goku irá gostar de saber disso, já a vovó Chichi..."_

Quem são esses? Será que eu já ouvi as vozes deles?

Ah, isso não me importa, não ainda.

Agora o papai conversa comigo, o tempo todo e, daqui de dentro, sentindo o que ele sente, eu descobri que o amo, como eu já amava a mamãe.

Toda noite, antes de dormir, nos três temos um momento só nosso, sem as outras vozes para interferir. Minha parte favorita é quando eles acariciam a barriga juntos e dizem me amar. É a melhor sensação de todas, melhor até da vez em que a mamãe comeu um doce chamado chocolate, me fez flutuar aos limites das camadas quentinhas que me envolvem. 

Estou dormindo tranquila quando sinto algo enrolar meu pescocinho. Fica muito difícil de respirar. Meu corpinho dói e procuro uma forma de avisar a mamãe que eu estou precisando de ajuda.

Ela grita, talvez seja de dor.

Desculpa, mamãe, eu não queria machucá-la, mas eu não consigo me libertar.

O papai berra, nervoso, perguntando o que ele pode fazer e ela pede para manter a calma, que dará tudo certo, porém, acho que ele não entendeu muito bem o que ela acabou de pedir.

Uma outra voz grita, bem alto. Escuto o nome do _Goku_ outra vez, algo a ver com teletransporte e hospital.

Daí em diante, é uma tremenda confusão.

Sinto o papai pegar a mamãe no colo e correr para todo o lado, gritando para alguém nos ajudar. Fico um pouco enjoada. Ele a deita em alguma coisa macia e aperta forte sua mão.

“ _Estamos juntos nessa, aguenta firme Videl!_ ”

Ficou tudo quietinho, o que está havendo? Estou muito preocupada. 

Uma sensação gelada me envolve e alguém diz que precisa levar a mamãe para uma sala imediatamente, pois precisa fazer uma cesariana urgente senão eu irei me sufocar.

Mamãe fica nervosa, grita, sente dor. Eu fico muito irritada com isso, não gosto que ela sofra. Papai também grita, pedindo para a darem um remédio. Ele não sai de perto dela nem por um minuto.

Tento me libertar do cordão malvado, porém, quanto mais eu mexo, mais nele eu me enrolo. Sinto que não vou aguentar, meu corpinho fica dormente e minha mente cada vez mais leve, talvez eu não seja forte, como são os _Saiyajins_.

Desculpa, papai.

De repente, vejo um clarão, minha cabeça é puxada e meus olhinhos doem muito. Algo pontiagudo se aproxima e eu fico com muito medo, o cordão envolto no meu pescoço é liberto e eu já não sinto mais a mamãe, apenas frio, muito frio. Então, eu choro, é a primeira vez que eu faço isso, pois estou muito estressada. Sou erguida pelos meus pezinhos, passada de mão em mão, esfregam um gel gelado e gosmento no meu corpinho e enfiam um fiozinho na minha boquinha. Engasgo e cuspo.

É horrível!

Quero voltar para o lugar quentinho onde eu estava, para dentro da minha mamãe _,_ mas ninguém me entende.

Berro mais ainda!

Cadê ela?

E o papai _?_

Por que eles estão deixando fazerem isso comigo? Eles não juraram sempre me proteger?

Sou embrulhada de um modo que não posso mais mexer minhas perninhas e nem meus bracinhos, e sou novamente carregada.

Ei, espera aí... 

Eu acho que sei quem são esses dois.

Os braços que agora me envolvem com a mesma delicadeza e conforto daquele acariciar suave na barriga, que eu tanto gostava, possui um aroma doce e me acalma, mas não o suficiente para me fazer parar de chorar, eu não gosto daqui de fora.

“ _Shhh, Panzinha, está tudo bem, você está com a mamãe agora_ ”

Essa voz, serena e calma...

Abro meus olhinhos e com uma certa dificuldade me forço a parar de chorar. Minha visão ganha foco aos pouquinhos e logo a vejo, pela primeira vez. Ela é tão linda, como a cor vibrante de seus olhos e como a forma carinhosa em que me cuidava.

Aquilo são lágrimas? Mamãe também está chorando?

“ _Que susto você nos deu. Já chegou ao mundo, como uma verdadeira Saiyajin!_ ”

Reconheço essa voz e esse toque macio em minha bochecha.

Com um pouquinho mais de controle, movimento meu rostinho e olho para ver quem é...

_Son Gohan_!

Seus olhos são diferentes dos da mamãe _,_ mas são tão brilhantes quanto! Sei que brilham por minha causa, como as lágrimas da mamãe também são. Por isso, eu logo me acalmo.

Tudo ficará bem.

A cada dia, eu descubro novas sensações, uma mais diferente e divertida do que a outra.

Já sou capaz de identificar as vozes da vovó, dos vovôs, do tio Goten, do Buu e do Picoyo. Eles dão risadas de tudo o que eu faço e os olhos de cada um deles brilham ao me ver, não tanto como os do papai _,_ que sorri convencido e diz com orgulho que os meus são daquela mesma cor.

A hora de dormir continua sendo a minha favorita do dia, mamãe e papai cantam juntos para mim e dizem coisas bonitas. Dizem que eu sou a prova do amor verdadeiro existente entre eles e das escolhas certas que ambos fizeram. Essa demonstração de carinho me passa segurança e eu não poderia estar mais contente, pois amo cada um deles com a mesma intensidade. São verdadeiramente a melhor família que eu poderia ganhar!

Hoje eu flutuei através do espaço e derrotei sozinha um temível robô. Sim, eu me enganei quando disse que não, pois sou, _sim_!, forte como uma **Guerreira Saiyajin**!

**Author's Note:**

> Considerem que a bebê em questão tem sangue Saiyajin.   
> Panzukinha é uma fofa! <3 
> 
> Eu tive a ideia dessa fanfic, quando, há muito tempo, eu li um texto com o bebê narrando suas primeiras percepções ainda na barriga da mãe. Achei incrível, lembrei de “Olha quem está falando também” e pensei: Por que não? 
> 
> Para muitos pode parecer bobo, mas vocês não fazem ideia do quanto histórias assim salvam o meu dia, principalmente quando sou eu a leitora.   
> Então, talvez eu consiga salvar o dia de mais alguém.   
> Até a próxima queridos!   
> ♥️


End file.
